1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reception apparatus and a control method therefor capable of changing video content having an angle of view, in video contents having a plurality of angles of view, to another video content having an angle of view selected by selecting content information that has been added for each angle of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a scalable video coding method, such as H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) has been introduced. The H.264 SVC standard, which is an expansion from H.264/Advanced Video Coding (AVC), includes a plurality of resolution layers. In H.264/SVC, by using a combination of resolution layers, a video can be decoded in a plurality of resolutions.
In H.264/SVC, different angles of view can be defined for different resolution layers. Accordingly, when H.264/SVC is used as the method for encoding a video, it is supposed that a creator of the video adds different content information to different resolution layers. A conventional method for adding metadata to each angle of view of an image having a plurality of angles of view has been provided.
A method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-065635 executes image analysis, extracts metadata, and adds metadata again to a trimmed image. In addition, if the angle of view has been changed by trimming the image, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-065635 adds metadata to all angles of view of the image. Accordingly, the conventional method identifies the difference of metadata for each angle of view.
In addition, a conventional method has been studied which, if content information is added to each layer of one video content, presents the content information added to each layer.
A method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-116603, if one video content includes a plurality of layers, acquires detailed content information from a layer other than the layer whose corresponding video is currently displayed, and displays the acquired content information to a user.
However, the above-described conventional method does not discuss a method for allowing a user to select content information about a layer other than a layer whose video is currently being viewed and for switching to a video corresponding to the layer including the selected content information.